The Five Wives of Fire Lord Zuko
by MickieHardyGirl
Summary: One death, two execution's, an annulment, and one survivor of his reign. These women all attempt to give their husband what he wants, a proper heir to the Fire Nation. Which one's will make it out of their marriage to Fire Lord Zuko alive? Which ones will be killed? Who will be the Fire Lady left standing?
1. Jin

**The Five Wives of Fire Lord Zuko**

Another scream ripped from the lungs of the girl laying in the birthing bed. "You are doing very well Lady Jin." One of the mid-wives says, as she mops the sweat off the Fire Lady's brow with a wet rag. "Just one more push."

"I-I can't." She whimpers, tears filling her dark brown eyes. "I can't do it." Her voice cracks with the last word.

"Yes, you can, My lady." The midwife says, taking her hand. "Just one more push."

Taking a shaking breath, Jin lets out another loud scream as she pushes. Crying feels the room and she starts to relax.

"Her majesty has just given birth to a healthy baby girl." The midwife says as she cleans the child up.

Tears spring to Jin's eyes. _No._ "It's okay." She says, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "I'm still young. I still have time to give him a son."

The midwives say nothing. What can they say? They all know that the Fire Lord wants a male heir to take over his throne. This was the third pregnancy the Fire Lady has had in the two years that she and the Fire Lord had been married. This pregnancy was the first to produce a child, the other two were unfortunately lost early on.

"Where is my child?" The Firelord asks, as he enters the Fire Lady's chambers. "Where is my son?"

The earth kingdom native looks up at him fear slowly creeping over her. "Say hello to your daughter Zuko." She says, offering the child to him.

A look of devastation falls over the Fire Lords scarred face. Reaching out he takes his daughter from her mother. "What have you named her?" He asks, making the Fire Lady relax, naming the child was an honor. The Fire Lord's own father had named both Zuko and Azula, Fire Lady Ursa had no say in the matter. At least that's what she was told, Earth Kingdom customs had always been different than those of the Firenation.

"Avani." Jin says, after a long moment. "Her name is Avani."

-Four Years Later-

The Fire Lord sits at his place of honor in the war room. Today they are discussing the future marriage of his daughter. Despite her not being born a male like Zuko had wished, he was truly proud of what the child had accomplished in her four years. The girl was very talented musical, like her father, and showed skill in reading and writing. She had also skipped the clumsy toddler age and was very good at gymnastics which reminded him of his sisters childhood friend Ty Lee. However, it seemed that the young girl took after her mother as she is nearing her fifth year and has yet to show signs of being a bender. Zuko supposed it was to be expected.

"There are many noble families seeking to arrange marriages to Princess Avani." One of the Fire Lords chief advisors explains. "We can find her a suitor that will strengthen your alliance with the other nations."

"Very well. Arrange a party and invite those who should be invited." He says, as he exits the room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with politics today. Jin had been requesting his presence in her chambers constantly for the last year or so. The couple had yet to produce another heir let alone a male. Zuko was growing more confident that the gods had decided to punish him for some reason. Perhaps, because his sister had spouted of curses when he had forced her to marry one of the Fire Nation nobles after the death of their father.

The same conclusions had not been reached by Jin, who still insisted that she would be able to birth a male heir, if only he would give her the chance to prove herself. After the birth of their daughter, Jin had managed to carry one other child, but she had unfortunately lost it before she was even aware that she was pregnant. That was a little over a year ago. Since then, Zuko had only spent one night in his wife's chambers. If the truth was to be known, he had a tough time looking at her. It didn't help that Avani was nearly the spitting image of her Earth Kingdom mother.

Yes, the gods were certainly punishing him for something.

Jin sits in her chambers surrounded by her ladies in waiting. She had heard from one of the king's advisors that her daughter was soon to be engaged to a noble or possibly even a prince. She silently prays that her child's marriage would not be as much of a disappointment as her own very confusing marriage. She wonders if things may have been different if she had married her first intended instead of the current Fire Lord.

Prince Lu Ten was supposed to be her original suitor. When he had died in the Battle of Ba Sing Se her engagement was quickly shifted so that she married his younger cousin, the then Prince Zuko. Initially, Jin had been very excited about the arrangement. Despite the gruesome scar that covered half of his face, the prince was indeed very handsome. She had all these fantasies on how she would marry the prince and have his raven-haired babies. She had even argued with her father when he had brought up the subject of her returning home to marry one of the nobles in her own nation. In hindsight, she had been one stupid little girl who hadn't learned her lesson.

She still loved the Fire Lord, a part of her knows that he shares the same feelings for her. He had loved her, at least once. He still loved her. He was just upset that she had yet to produce the male heir that he wanted so badly. All she needed was time. She was sure that she would be able to give him what she wanted.

Standing up she motions for her ladies to assist her in preparing for bed. "Have any of you heard news from my husband?" She asks, as one of them undoes the topknot at the top of her head.

Silence.

"I suppose that means that my husband will not be joining me tonight." She says, ignoring the looks of pity that the ladies are sending between one another. They always had that look. Oh, how she hated that look.

"My Lady, you have a new Lady in Waiting." One of the guards says, bowing before the Fire Lady.

The Fire Lady nods slowly. "Send her in."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this far.**

 **Now you all can vote for who the Lady in Waiting will be. I already have a plan for at least two of them. Here are the options, leave your votes in the comments or PM me.**

 **Ty Lee Toph**

 **Katara Yue**

 **June Song**

 **Mai**

 **You can also vote for your own OC. I need a description and a backstory along with a name.**

 **A/N 2: This story takes a lot of inspiration from the Tudors and Game of Thrones, along with historical events. Characters will be a little OOC, but I will try to keep them as similar to the show as possible. Due to the theme of this story some of these marriages and affairs took place while they were underage, as historically it was period appropriate and as I said that is where I am drawing inspiration from.**

 **Zuko: 17 in the first portion. Currently 21.**

 **Azula: 15. Currently 19.**

 **Jin: 15. Currently 19.**

 **I will add the ages of the other characters as they appear. As for the current state of the Fire Nation, Zuko still was punished for speaking out against his father. Iroh is alive, but Zuko tends to reject his council. Ozai was murdered by an Assassin. Azula would have taken the throne, but he had not been able to lobby for her. So it was automatically given to Zuko.**


	2. Jin Part 2

The queens new Lady in Waiting had only been in the palace a month, but had grown in popularity among the other girls. She was a beauty, Jin could not deny that, with her long singular braid and her big brown eyes she had been the subject of much of the guard's attention. The Fire Lady had been told by some of her other lady's maids that Ty Lee had once been great friends with the Fire Lords younger sister, before she had run away to join the circus. Jin watches as the acrobatic girl walks on her hands around the room. The girl was strange, she often spoke of aura's and aligning the flow of chi, she also seldom wore the traditional long red dresses that the ladies of the Fire Nation were prone to wearing. Instead, the Ty Lee had chosen to don a two-pieced outfit that showed off her flat, toned stomach.

Rising to her feet Jin calls her ladies in waiting to gather around her. "As most of you know, my dear husband is arranging a marriage for our daughter." She looks around as the girls begin to nod. "I have decided to have my ladies perform as a source of entertainment for the visiting nobles. I have chosen four of you to be the center of this performance. I trust that you will all do your best not to embarrass yourselves and the Fire Nation."

Once she was done, Jin returns to her seat and listens to the chatter. Ty Lee is among the center of the gossip, having received one of the special postions in the performance. Part of Jin had not wanted to give it to the girl, knowing that the performance would likely lead to most of the attention being on the acrobat than her own daughter, but she knew that the performance must be a grand one and she did not wish to upset her husband. Especially, now that the tension had been growing between them because of her inability to produce a male heir. She had not seen the Fire Lord in about a week, she understood that by this point her had most likely decided to take on a mistress, which she supposed was common here in the Fire Nation. She had heard of it happening in the Earth Kingdoms, but it was a rare occasion. The Water Tribes, she had heard were against the idea, only allowing for monogamous relationships for both the man and woman.

She wished that she had been married into another nation. It would have been a lot simpler.

-Time Skip-

The ball was an extravagant event. Zuko had hired the most renowned party planner that he could find to plan the perfect party for Avani. He supposed that the ballroom did look like a child's dream. The decorations in the ballroom resembled something that Zuko expected to find in the Water Tribe's, with the fountains and the amount of dark blue fabric that covered the room he hardly recognized it. Five large ice sculptures stood around the room, the resemblance between each statue and his daughter was uncanny. A large fountain had been moved to the center of the room, dispensing wine for the guest to drink. The other fountains held a small pool of koi fish and other small creatures.

Part of the Fire Lord wondered if it was Avani's way of hinting to him that she wished to marry a boy from the Water Tribes. While his own father would have most likely ridiculed the idea, Zuko could find very little fault in it. Avani had yet to show any signs as a bender, so she was already unlikely to be able to take the throne in the Fire Nation, if her mother is still unable to produce a male heir.

"Are the decorations to the Fire Lords liking?" The party planner says, bowing lowly to the Fire Lord as he speaks. "Princess Avani was very specific on what she wanted." The man was clearly apprehensive of what the Fire Lord would say about the decorations, as he should be. Fire Lord Ozai had a reputation of being a cruel man.

Zuko nods slowly. "The decorations are appropriate. As long as my daughter is happy with them so am i."

The planner releases a breath, bowing again he takes his leave. Zuko looks around the room again. Since the death of his father, Zuko had attempted to open trade between that nations, while it was slowly beginning to work, there were still factions that feared the Fire Nation. Marrying Azula off to one of the nobles had been one of the best political moves that he had made so far. However, his sister had been extremely angry about the whole thing. He still received letters from her that she wished to hurt him for forcing her into the marriage. Zuko had heard that Azula was doing very well in her marriage, though she had yet to birth a child. He had been told that she refused to share a bed with her husband, the man feared to attempt to make the Fire Nation princess do anything so she was left to her own devices.

"Daddy!" Zuko turns just in time to catch his daughter as she jumps into his arms. "It's pretty right, Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear. Very beautiful." He agrees, as he looks at his child. While she took after him a great deal, she had her mother's eyes. "Now go get ready for the party. There will be many people here to meet you."

The young girl smiles and runs to her nanny, making sure to show off her tumbling skills on the way. Avani has been spending a lot of time with Ty Lee lately, that was apparent. Zuko had yet to see his sisters' child hood friend since she had come to live in the palace due to her father's insistence. The man had written to the Fire Lord practically begging that he allow her to stay in the palace, so that she would not have time to perform in the circus. Zuko believed it to be well over a decade since he had seen the acrobat, as she spent most of the time with Azula at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. An establishment that Avani was likely to begin attending within the next year.

"Fire Lord Zuko." A servant says, as they enter the room. "Your guest will be soon arriving; would you like to prepare now?"

Zuko looks at the servant, nodding before exciting the room.

-Time Skip-

Jin sits in her place of honor beside the Fire Lord as she watches the nobles filter in and out of the grand ballroom. She had made several attempts to speak to her husband during the evening, but so far, he had only given her one word answers, or chose to spoke to the other people instead. Despite the lack of communication with her husband, she still felt like she was important. The outfit that she had chosen for the night was a deep red, with golden flowers embroidered into the fabric. The sleeves were long, trailing down to her knees. Her hair was woven into a tight topknot at the top of her head, she had never been one to try anything complicated with her hair.

A man walks to stand in front of the Fire Lord and Lady, motioning for the music to stop. Clearing the dancefloor, he announces that the Fire Lady has prepared a presentation for the enjoyment of all those visiting the palace.

The music begins again, Jin's lady's maids flow from various points in the crowd to the center of the room. They are dressed somewhat immodestly, the tight white tube tops and harem pants. They each donned an elaborate golden mask, that covered most of their faces. The group moved well together, pleasing the Fire Lady. One girl stood out, standing in the center of the group she performed a substantial number of tricks with ease. Jin spares a glance at her husband who was watching with peaked interest.

As the music begins to speed up the girls' motion for the men in the crowd to join them. The dance is a simple Fire Nation dance that most nobles were taught at an early age. A dance that took Jin some time to learn. One of the girls rushes forward and holds out a hand to the Fire Lord. He takes it with a slight bow and a smile. Once he was following her, the girl giggles turning to walk on her hands.

Jin frowns as she watches the way that Zuko looks at the girl. He must have recognized her. Ty Lee had a style that made her hard to forget.

"Are you enjoying your party, Avani?" Jin asks, as the girl walks by.

The young girl smiles and points to Ty Lee. "She's really good, Momma. Lady Ty Lee said that she would teach me how to do more tricks."

"I see." The Fire Lady nods. "I am sure that you will enjoy it."

The dance ends with her lady's taking a bow and removing their masks. Ty Lee removes hers slowly and the moment that Fire Lord see's the girls face, Jin knows that she is going to lose her husband.

 **A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last one. I'm going to try to dedicate two chapters to each wife. The story should start picking up a little more after this, as I never really planned out much with Jin. Let me know what you think. Comments are appreciated.**

 **Ty Lee: 20**

 **Azula: 19**

 **Zuko: 21**

 **Jin: 19**


	3. Ty Lee

Ty Lee reread the letter that she had received from her father. He was insisting that she become the Fire Lords next mistress, a position that Ty Lee did not find appealing in the slightest. Her sister Ty Lou had once been the favorite mistress of a nobleman in Omashu. Unfortunately, his interest in her was quickly extinguished leaving her with only a small plot of land and a reputation as a common whore. She had become the disappointment of the family. Their father was still trying to find someone who would be willing to marry the girl. Being a mistress was by no means assurance of security.

 _No._ Ty Lee would not be like her sister. If she was going to bed with the Fire Lord, she would be going to bed with him as the Fire Lady. She would _not_ be one of his quickly finished liaisons.

Zuko had shown a lot of interest in her since she had arrived back at the Fire Nation. Almost every night since she had danced with him at his daughter's party he had requested that she join him in his room and she had always denied him. She had, nevertheless, accepted his numerous dining request. This had not gone unseen by the Fire Lady, who had begun to treat the acrobat with increased disapproval. Ty Lee supposed that she couldn't blame her, she wasn't sure how she would react if she had been in Jin's shoes.

"Is there a reason you have not joined me?" Ty Lee jumps, turning around she balls up her father's letter in small hands. The Fire Lord is standing in her doorway, looking her over. Ty Lee felt like an animal on display.

"Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko." The acrobat says, ignoring his question. All his answers would come in due time. "I was thinking that I would go for a ride soon." She says, turning to look out the window. "Would you like to join me?"

The Fire Lord stays silent as he inspects her. Ty Lee turns to him, giving an innocent smile. "I would enjoy that."

Jumping up excitedly, Ty Lee cartwheels before running to the door. "Come on!" She giggles, as Zuko follows after her quickly. "Let's go now."

_Time Skip_

The fields in the Fire Nation were a beautiful sight. Fire lilies covered the field that Ty Lee decided to go to. Smiling she drops off her ostrich-horse to land among the fragrant flowers. Looking over her shoulder, she smiles at the man. "I love it here."

"Is that so?" He asks, approaching her and placing a hand on the small of her back. His pale hand, stood out against her tan skin.

"Yes." She says simply, flipping onto her hands, Ty Lee stands on her hands for a long moment before falling onto her back.

Zuko sits in the grass beside her, leaving only a few inches between their bodies. "You did receive your gifts, didn't you?" He asks, glancing down at the girl.

Ty Lee nods. "Yes. I got them." Shifting into a sitting position, she wraps her arms around her knees. "I think that you should give your gifts to someone else. I am not deserving of such extravagant gifts."

"How can you say that you don't deserve such things, when I say you do?" He asks, raising a hand to place it against her cheek. Blushing slightly, her gaze drifts to the ground.

She doesn't answer. Her father would probably be furious if he learned that she dared to refuse the gifts she was receiving. He wouldn't understand that it was part of the plan. A plan that would make her the Fire Lady by her own devices. Her own rules.

"Thank you for joining me." She says, turning her face slightly to look at him. He was closer than she initially though, his mouth mere inches away from hers.

"No need to thank me." He says, his eyes drifting to her lips before he leans in.

"We mustn't." Ty Lee says, springing to her feet. "Not like this."

"Not like what?" He asks, following after her as she moves hastily back to her ostrich-horse.

Again, the acrobat ignores the question her Fire Lord answers her. Pulling herself onto the ostrich-horse, she avoids meeting Zuko's eyes. "The Fire Lady needs me." She says, before snapping the reins and leaving in a rush.

_Time Skip_

 _Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

 _Fire Lord, how odd if feels to call you that. There was once a time I was not required to call you by your title. I suppose things are always much simpler when you are a child. I have returned the gifts that you have sent me. I mean no disrespect by this action. I just feel that they should be given to a woman worthy of your affections. I am returning to my family's house for the holidays. I will see you upon my return._

 _Ty Lee_

Zuko crumbles the letter in his hand. He didn't know whether to be angry with her sudden departure or not. He wanted her in the palace. He wanted her in his room. In his arms. In his bed. He had half a mind to send for her. To have her brought back by any means necessary. That would only cause problems. If Ty Lee wasn't allowed to return willingly, she might loathe him. That certainly wasn't what he wanted. He was not quite sure when he began to find the acrobat so appealing. As a child, she disgusted and annoyed him to no end. Her high-pitched voice, the way that she would join in on the teasing that his younger sister bestowed upon him.

Now… Now he wanted to be near her as much as possible, he found her truly enchanting. Her beauty was not a question, but he felt her quirkiness was what was drawling him towards her.

"Fire Lord Zuko." A voice says quietly from behind him. He turns around to see Jin. "I have not seen you for a while. Are you well?"

He places a fake smile on his face. "Very and yourself?"

"I was wondering if you might be returning to my chambers soon." Jin says, ignoring his question. "We can try again for another son."

He wants to groan. "We can do that."

Walking across the room, he takes the Earth Kingdom natives hand in his own. He had loved her once, but those feelings seemed to have faded away over the years. That night when he took his wife to bed, his thoughts continually drifted to another woman. He knew that he should have felt bad about it, but he didn't.


End file.
